dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Missing Child
} |name = A Missing Child |image = bevin.png |px = 270px |location = Village Chantry |start = Kaitlyn |end = Kaitlyn |rewards = The Green Blade |qcat = Redcliffe Side Quests |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Missing Child is a side quest to help Kaitlyn find her missing brother, Bevin, in the undead-plagued Redcliffe Village. If The Warden speaks to Kaitlyn, who is sobbing inside the Redcliffe Village Chantry next to the chantry door, she will ask you to find him. Walkthrough Telling Kaitlyn not to worry and that you will look for her brother raises Wynne's approval by +1 and Leliana's by +1. Stepping outside the Chantry, turn right and The Warden will be facing towards Kaitlyn's House. Head inside and enter the bedroom to the right. The Warden will find Bevin hiding in a dresser. Wynne will order Bevin to come out immediately. Sten will threaten to burn him out. The Warden can either: *'Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to say why he was in the house.' He will tell you about his grandfather's sword that he wanted to use to defend the town, but was too young to lift. *'Persuade/Intimidate Bevin to give you the key, or promise to pay Kaitlyn afterwards.' He will give you the key. The Warden may head upstairs and retrieve the sword from the chest. Bevin will be at the Chantry when you return. *'Fail to Persuade/Intimidate Bevin.' Bevin will refuse to cooperate and run back to the Chantry. You will not be able to ask about the sword afterwards. Once you return to the Chantry you will have the option of speaking to Kaitlyn again. If you choose to mention the sword you will have the option of (1.Perhaps I could pay you something for it?) or telling her (3.No, it certainly won't go to waste.) *Paying her 500 with dialogue option 1 will raise Wynne's approval by +2 and Leliana's by +4. Morrigan will lower -5 and Oghren by -3. This option will not affect Alistair's approval. *Paying her 500 with dialogue option 3 will raise Wynne's approval by +3, Leliana's by +5 and it will lower Alistair's by -3 and Oghren's by -3. *Paying her 100 will lower Morrigan's approval of you, paying 500 will lower it even more, but raise Sten and Leliana's approval slightly. *Paying her less than 100 will raise Wynne's approval by +1 but lower Leliana's by -2. *Paying nothing will gain Morrigan's approval but lower Alistair's approval by -6. If you cannot afford to pay the full 100 and Sten is in your party, you will receive a negative approval from him with him stating that "The blade is worth far more". (The blade can be sold for about 50 if sold to the smithy in the town.) *If you take the sword as a gift, Sten will pay 1 himself and his approval of you will lower by -10 while Leliana will increase by +1. *If you take the sword as a gift without Sten, Morrigan will laugh and her approval will increase by +2. Alistair's approval will lower by -6 and Leliana's by -4. *If you opt to return the sword after the battle, you will gain +1 approval from Wynne and Leliana. If The Warden is a male PC, you can ask for a kiss from Kaitlyn as a reward for saving her brother, and approval/disapproval may vary depending on whether or not the Warden is currently romancing a companion in the group. *If you persist, this results in a -10 approval from Leliana. If Leliana is neutral towards the PC, you receive no approval hit for the kiss. Alternatively, if you choose the "I was only joking" option, at neutral, Leliana gains +1 approval. *If you are in a romance with Morrigan and go through with the kiss, you will suffer a -3 approval hit. *If you choose "No need dear, a smile will do", Morrigan will gag and lose -3 approval. Not mentioning the sword at all, but instead focusing on having found the brother by opting to say, "Just stay safe, both of you." results in Leliana & Wynne (+1), Alistair & Sten (0). You also have the option to help evacuate Kaitlyn and Bevin to Denerim after the battle. Result *Other than the money you may lose, you will receive The Green Blade, a decent one-handed sword. *If you opt to return the sword after the battle it will be reported in the Epilogue that Bevin became a famous adventurer and told stories about how as a young lad, he met The Warden, who used his father's blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back. *If Kaitlyn and Bevin are sent to Denerim with enough money, then the Epilogue will report that Kaitlyn and Bann Teagan eventually met in Denerim and married. Bug * If the Warden elects to return The Green Blade after the battle, Kaitlyn will take it; however, the item remains in the Warden's inventory after the quest is completed. (Confirmed on PC, X360, & PS3). This is confirmed to happen if the sword is assigned to a companion who is not currently in the party at the time; otherwise it will be removed correctly. * You cannot complete this quest after the battle in Redcliffe Village, but it will remain in your quest log. (Confirmed on PC & X360) Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Redcliffe Side Quests